


but i blamed God (but I blame you)

by michael__distortion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Demons, Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of hell, Violence, i have strong opinions on fallen angels, im not quite sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion
Summary: wahoo. this is my big oc story
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo. this is my big oc story

Will had no idea how long they’d been lying on the ground, the gash on their stomach bleeding heavily, staining the concrete below them a deep red. White feathers quickly turning black and shards of their halo scattered around them. A reminder that they were now bound to this place. The one who’d done this was long gone, of course, having expected them to bleed out far before now. Angels didn’t usually last long on earth.

Their white robes were ruined, the blood from their stomach marking it beyond repair. The blood had soaked into their wings by now, the feathers becoming heavy with blood. They could barely move them, what with their strength quickly being sapped by the cold and the loss of blood.

It took a good, long while for anyone to come by, but once they did the footsteps paused by their head. They were far too weak to raise their head to see who it was, but they did put up quite a struggle when two hands gripped hold of their middle and hoisted them up. They whimpered, and narrowed their eyes as the wound on their stomach was stretched.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Whoever it was murmured, and they vaguely recognised the voice as male. He adjusted his grip on them, holding them against his chest and beginning to walk. “Do stay still, we wouldn’t want it getting worse.”

Will didn’t reply, head lolling back as they stared up into the sky with dazed eyes, the stars like tiny pinpricks of light. They whimpered as the man adjusted his grip on them, doing his best to avoid their wings, but didn’t try and get away from him. He huffed some kind of apology, feet tapping on the cobblestones as he walked, but they barely noticed. They were so deep in their own head by now that even when they were jostled slightly as he fumbled in his pocket. He was looking for key. They could hear the jingle of them as he unlocked the door to a house, and it took them a moment to realise this man was bringing them into his house.

They barely reacted when he stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind the two of them with a loud noise.  
“Alright.” He hummed, flicking the lightswitch with his elbow, and Will gave a hiss of complaint, reaching a hand up to shield their eyes from the harsh lights. They still didn’t try and push him away, though, as he looked around, and then down to them. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

He carried them into the room to their left, kicking the door closed behind them and setting them down on the large table in the middle. They peeked one eye open to look around them, and noticed how many dead animals were lining the walls.  
“They’re nice, hm?” He chuckled, noticing they were making a disgusted face, and they very slightly shook their head. Tilting his head to the side, the man walked back over to the table, a roll of bandages in hand. “I think they’re pretty.”

Shoving their stained robes up a little, he smoothed a hand over the deep cut that had been sliced clean through the soft flesh of their stomach.  
“What happened here?” He asked, raising his eyebrows, and they looked to the side, eyes narrowed as they tried to adjust to the light.  
“Got into a fight.” They finally mumbled, voice scratchy from disuse. The man scrunched up his nose in an awfully feline manner as he wiped up the dried blood with a wet cloth.  
“What kind of person does this to someone, hm?” He asked softly, furrowing his eyebrows, and they just shrugged mutely. “Come on, can you tell me?”

He pursed his lips when they just stayed silent, turning on his heel to pick something up. They had shut their eyes by the time he came back to their side, and only gave a very soft whimper as he wiped some kind of cream on the raw edges of the wound.  
“You should be dead by now.” The man helpfully murmured as he began to bandage the wound, wrapping the soft fabric around their abdomen the best he can. “You’ve been pretty much cut in half.”

When Will didn’t reply, he just looked them over with narrowed eyes and ruffled their hair in a friendly gesture.  
“I’ll let you stick around ‘til that heals up.” He hummed, wiping his hands on his apron. "It'll be a while."

They just shrugged, and furrowed their eyebrows as he gripped hold of them firmly, and lifted them from the table. He began to walk them out of the room, and then down the hallway into what looked to be a living room. They looked around the room, lifting their head slightly. There were, of course, more taxidermies. There was a cabinet next to the window, holding quite a few, and the coffee table next to the sofa had a small rodent on it, frozen in a mimicry of running. They couldn't be bothered trying to work out what kind of animals are, but it distracted them enough for them not to notice as the man began to set them down on the sofa. 

Will winced as he let go of them, fingers digging into the old cushions. They were rough against their skin, and as they shifted to get a little more comfortable, they realised just how much this place smelled of death. Now that they were slightly more conscious and it wasn’t pitch black, they finally looked over their rescuer. He was tall - taller than them, with short brown hair. He was human, or at least he looked it. There was something slightly off about him, though.

His eyes, purple with slit pupils, looked them over, and then narrowed.  
“Do you have a name?” He asked, stepping away from the sofa, skirting around the armchair and padding back towards the hallway. He was out of their sight now, so they just kept their head down.  
“It’s Will.” They mumbled, scratching an itch on their forearm and furrowing their eyebrows. 

“Right.” The man hummed, moving something around out of sight. They heard a cabinet open and shut, and then the running of a tap, before he was walking back over. Will glanced at him as he held out a glass of water for them, which they took gratefully, and then sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa. “I’m Wilbur.”  
They nodded, sitting up ever so slightly and taking a careful sip of water. He watched quietly, and it was quite obvious there were questions he wanted to ask. He waited, however, until they’d set down the glass on the coffee table, careful not to nudge the taxidermy. 

“Where did you come from, hm?” He asked softly, tilting his head to the side. “Who did this to you?”

They just shrugged, adjusting their robes slightly to hide the bandages.  
“Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references for both characters - https://toyhou.se/~images/18203469


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur narrowed his eyes, making a noise that almost sounded like an annoyed little huff.  
“More importantly, how are you still alive?” He asked, tone a little more insistent. Will just shrugged again, tucking their wings up self consciously and averting their gaze.  
“What do you mean?” They asked softly, and he stood up, the armchair creaking a little.   
“How?” He asked, gesturing to their stomach, where the pale white and red of bloodstained bandages stood out from their skin.

“Oh, uh.” Will looked at him a little incredulously. “I don’t actually know.” They admitted, and he hummed softly, before shoving his hands into his pockets. They watched him closely, furrowing their eyebrows as they caught sight of some kind of scar that seemed to encircle his whole wrist. He didn’t seem too put off by their staring, if he did notice it, as he didn’t make an effort to hide it.  
“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” Wilbur spoke, looking down at them, and they glanced up, tearing their attention away from his hands. “Are you tired?” They nodded, not moving from where they were perched on the sofa cushion. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

“I want to go home.” They just said, furrowing their eyebrows. “Please can I leave?”  
“No.” He snapped, very simply. “You’ll just overexert yourself and tear your stitches.” 

They huffed, and he padded over to the doorway to the other room, disappearing into the darkness for a moment. Will took the opportunity to look around the room, furrowing their eyebrows. There was a door under the stairs, which had been left slightly ajar, and it looked rather interesting. Overcome by curiosity, they got up from the sofa, which creaked like the armchair had done, and began to creep towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Wilbur’s voice cut through their thoughts, and as they whipped around to look at where his voice was coming from. He was standing in the doorway, although the room behind him was too dark to see into. He was holding a blanket in his hands, and didn’t look upset, actually, only a little surprised.  
“Oh, nowhere.” They mumbled, furrowing their eyebrows, and walking over to the sofa again.   
“If it’s alright, you can sleep on the sofa?” He hummed, stepping down onto the wooden floor with the grace of a cat. “There’s not really anywhere else.”

Will nodded, taking the blanket from him as he handed it to them, and hopping up onto the sofa. He regarded them quietly, and then turned on his heel once more. They looked away from him to get comfortable, and when they glanced back up he had disappeared back into the other room. Furrowing their eyebrows, they curled up, not really paying it any mind for now.

They woke up to sunlight on their face, and scrunched their face up in disgust, raising an arm to sheild their eyes from it. They could hear Wilbur, or someone else, maybe, walking around upstairs, but they didn’t pay that too much mind. Swinging their legs over the side of the sofa and stretching, they squinted against the harsh sunlight. They couldn’t remember when they’d last seen it so bright, but then again they hadn’t been on earth for quite a while.

Reaching a tentative hand up to touch the remains of their halo, they made a low noise as their fingers mapped out just how much damage has been done to it. There was no way it was going to recover from that. There was no way they were going home.

Furrowing their eyebrows, they let their arm drop, and glanced over to the stairs as footsteps began to descend. From the sounds of it, it was Wilbur again. He was humming to himself - some tune they didn’t recognise - but paused when he caught sight of them sat up. He took a moment to rearrange his features into the too-wide-to-be-genuine smile he seemed to always carry, and then walked towards them, his footsteps once again loud in the nervous silence of the living room.   
“Good morning.” They mumbled as he came to a stop in front of the sofa they’d been resting on.

“Good morning.” He repeated, much louder. He looked them over, eyebrows furrowing. “You’ve changed again.”

Will followed his gaze at the blunt statement, and realised he was looking at their hands. He was right, they had changed. Their hands were tinged a kind of orange, and soft scales had started to pepper the skin on their arms.   
“Oh.” They mumbled, turning their hand this way and that to see how they caught the light, shines dancing on their skin.

"That's interesting." He grinned, eyes alight with something rather worrying. He looked like he had far more questions he wanted to ask, but thankfully kept them to himself for the time being.

They ignored it, looking to the floor.  
"I would like to go home." They mumbled, and he sighed, narrowing his eyes.  
"I've told you already. You're not going home until you've healed." He told them quite firmly, and they just glared at him. It was for the best, they knew it, but they were so bored already.  
“Surely somebody who actually knows me would take better care of me.” They snapped, crossing their arms and wincing slightly as it tugged on their stitches. He just raised an eyebrow pointedly at that.  
“I’ll get you something to eat.” He sighed, turning on his heel.

Will just curled back in on themselves, furrowing their eyebrows, and trying to get back to sleep.


End file.
